


【盾冬】囚禁

by YXS05



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 21:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17108063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ⚠地点：监狱⚠不碰器官就射，拍打，使用道具⚠原著向





	【盾冬】囚禁

“303号犯人，监狱长要见你。”新来的狱卒打开标有重点关押字样的单人监狱铁闸门，里面被手脚铐住的棕发男人缓缓抬起了头，眼神让他不寒而粟。

两个年长的狱卒从他身边走进去，粗暴的扯起那个男人，把一个铁质的项圈戴在他脖子上，在确定手里的仪器开始运作之后，他们才解开了他手铐上的铁链，推搡着他走出去。

“别和他对视。”年长的狱卒看着被眼神吓到的新狱卒，好心的提示了一句，“这家伙杀过的人，可不是你能想象得到的。”而被押送的男人似乎什么都没听到，把脑袋垂下来之后，棕色的小长卷发盖住了他的眼睛。

“报告，303号犯人带到。”狱卒敲了敲办公室的门，里面传来极富磁性的声音，“进来。”门打开以后，那个金发的男人背对着他们，正看着监控录像。

“拷在那张椅子上。”他反手指了指斜后方的躺椅，那是审讯犯人专用的。“是。”几个人把棕发男人铐在上面，用皮带扣紧脚踝和腰部，确保他无法挣扎之后，把项圈拿了下来。

在狱卒一个个离开之后，金发男人先是上前把门反锁，站在不远处的位置，看着躺椅上闭着眼睛的男人。“Bucky。”“谁tm是Bucky。”躺椅上的棕发男人似乎很抗拒这个名字，他立刻睁开眼怒视对方。

金发的男人眼里流露出片刻的哀伤，立刻被别的情绪所取代，他几步走到抽屉前，从里面拿出来两样东西。

“Fuck！Steve你又要干什么！”棕发男人惶恐的看着对方，他手里拿着的是口塞和乳夹。Steve带着微笑看着开始挣扎的男人，凑下去安抚一般的吻了一下他的额头，“没事的。”

“闭嘴，混蛋，你放开唔…！”棕发男恐惧的低吼着，直到那个口塞填满了他的嘴。“嘘，Bucky，九头蛇给你洗脑，我这是在帮你回忆。”

“唔！唔唔唔…！”Bucky把椅子扯的剧烈震动，但加固过的东西没那么容易被破坏，他的挣扎失去原本应该有的效果。“配合我一点，我们会更快结束这个游戏。”Steve利索的把他的裤子褪下，囚衣卷到他下颚的地方，大片的皮肤露了出来。

Steve拉着另一端的绳子，拴住Bucky脚踝的皮带随着他的动作把Bucky的腿扯到半空中，光裸的臀部暴露在Steve眼前。

“唔！”在身后传来冰凉的刺痛感之后，Bucky压抑的尖叫一声，更加剧烈的扯动审讯椅，金属刺耳的声音接连不断。Steve看了对方一眼，走到旁边拉下一个把手，隔音棉从四周顶端落下，紧贴在墙壁上。

然后他走回来，把Bucky口中的口塞扯出来丢在地上，取而代之的是他粗暴顶入的舌头。

在微微错愕之后，Bucky被他掐住下颚高仰起头，这个姿势下他根本不可能用牙齿咬对方，Steve在他的口腔里肆虐，四根手指在他下身有技巧的进出，让Bucky被迫从喉咙里发出一声高过一声的呻吟。“准备好了吗。”Steve单手十指扣住对方的右手，另一只手扶住下体，缓慢而坚定地往里面送。

“Steve Rogers！拿出去！”Bucky下意识的紧张让Steve的进入扩张感更加清晰，穴口的抗拒两个人都并不好受，在Bucky痛苦的高喊声里，Steve被迫退了出来。

“这样不好受的是你。”Steve高抬起他的臀部，大掌猛地抽了上去。“Fuck！你个混蛋！”Bucky呜咽一声，臀部的钝痛很快化为酥麻的星星点点扩散开。

“你喜欢这样？”Steve听着他没控制住的一声惊呼，像是找到了什么有意思的东西，一掌又接了上去。在接连不断的刺激下，Bucky的声音不再显得痛楚，而是带上压抑的情欲气息，颤颤巍巍的尾音起伏着，下身的东西也缓缓抬起了头。“别…啊！别打了…”Bucky觉得自己已经完全控制不了自己，下身的欲望让他有些恼怒。

“啊！”Steve猛地插入让他痛的一缩，下身瞬间软了下去，Steve却并没有在意，全进全处大肆开拓着自己的疆域。Bucky说不出一句完整的话，只能随着对方的动作闷哼。

默契十足的两具身体完美契合，Steve很快找准了Bucky欲望的中心。在听到对方骤然变调的呻吟之后，Steve低低的笑了一声，对着那个角度猛烈进攻。

“啊啊啊…！”Bucky的下体高昂着滚落透明的液体，他浑身剧烈的颤抖着，咬着下唇的齿猛地松开，伴随着从嘴里蹦发出的高喊声，白灼溅在Steve的衣服上，然后一滴滴掉在地上。

Steve错愕了一下，然后嚣张的笑了起来，猛地埋在对方最深处射了出来。“很棒，今天只靠后面。”

Bucky在局促的呼吸之后，失神的双眼在聚焦之后，果断闭上了。Steve的笑意渐渐回拢，他沉默的抽出发泄过的性器，把身下人的衣服拉好，用额头抵着他的胸口，趴在他怀里也闭上了眼。

“对不起，Bucky”他的手滑过对方的脸，“如果那时候我能拽住你，就好了。”


End file.
